


One Video Later.... (MiniVanoss or MiniGaming) - ScarletQuickshot Fox - Wattpad

by ClaraSQF



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Closeted Character, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Sorry Not Sorry, gay until proven straight, is my motto, or gay even if proven straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraSQF/pseuds/ClaraSQF
Summary: It was fun writing it a couple years ago, but I realize how much of a shitty writer I was back then, plus I’ve lost interest in the story and ship, thus I regret to inform y’all that the story is discontinued. If anyone wants to continue what I’m writing, just ask and give me partial credit or else that’s plagiarism lol. —————————-Crack ship of Mini Ladd (Craig) and Vanoss (Evan) based off a #ASKMINI video. No angst, not really funny, but really stupid and I find that funny. Idk but enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this story is based off a video, it will have scenes from said video. So when it is the video talking, i put a 'V' next to the person's name.  
> For ex. VMini or VNogla.

Evan and the gang excluding H20 Delirious, were all hanging out at Evan’s house for the week in California for a meet & greet. Anyways, Evan was on YouTube and found out that Mini, Lui, and Nogla made a #AskMini video.

“Hey guys why didn’t you tell me that you made another #AskMini, I haven’t watched it yet!” Evan said dramatically.

“Yeah your guy’s are pricks for not telling us” Brian shouted.

“Calm your robotic parts Terminator, I forgot you bloody wankers!” Craig replied back jokingly.

“Arggh Yeah yeah jingle all the fucking way you fucking pricks. GOD” Terroriser shouted back.

“OKAY GUY’S I GOT A BRIGHT IDEA WHY DON’T YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND JUST WATCH THE VIDEO ON EVAN’S T.V” Marcel yelled over all the noise.

“Yeah, yeah good idea, glad I came up with it.” Evan said in a cheeky collected voice like he had not just been yelling.

“You know what Eva- “

“Okay let’s just watch the video” Bryce said.

And so they did. At first they skipped Mini talking at first but they didn’t care. “Okay Ladd’s, Mini Ladd here with Lui Calbrie and Dathi de Nogla and welcome to AskMini!".  
They watched the video laughing and joking around until it came to this question.

“Okay, Mini would you rather kill Dathi or would you rather get raped (by vanoss)” VNogla read.

“By-(ha) by Vanoss!?” VMini said.

"#Ask Mini" VNogla continued.

“Yeah, that’s a pretty easy question, well I'll take it as a easy one, like you know-"

Wildcat paused the video and said “Okay raise your hand if Mini is going to say kill Dathi except you, Nogla, and Lui since you already know the answer.”

Everyone but Terroriser raised their hands.

“So you think Mini is going to choose Vanoss Brian?” Moo said.

“I don’t know I’m usually wrong at this stuff so I don’t care.”

“Why is always me!” Evan whined but in reality was deeply wondering what Craig was going to choose only a couple of people new that Evan was bisexual and that he has a crush on Mini but is too afraid to tell him since he thinks Mini is straight. They only people who knew were Marcel, Brian, and his family.

“Because you are blessed by the gaming gods and has both sides trying to pounce on the hockey playing body” Marcel said snapping his fingers like a diva and putting on a girly voice.

“Can we just get on with the video!” Lui said using his child voice or squeaker voice.

“Shut up you know what the answer is you were their” Ohm said

“I’M GOING PRESS PLAY AND YA’LL BETTER SHUT UP” Wildcat shouted.

“Yeah” VMini continued.

“Yeah” Vnogla repeated.

 

"I’d rather get rap- “and it cut off just as he said it and skipped to another clip.

Everyone excluding Lui, Mini, and Nogla were in shock at Mini’s answer.

Terroriser was the first to snap out of it “HA I WAS RIGHT YOU PRICKS”

Evan noticed that Craig was blushing and looking at everywhere except him, but the rest of the gang were laughing at Evan’s face and asking Mini “You’d rather get raped by VANOSS?!!!”

But a thousand thoughts were racing through Evan’s head. Does Mini like me? Was it just a joke? Is he bi too? Evan decided that he would just play it cool and freak the fuck out later. Clearing his throat everyone went silent awaiting Evan’s reply. Evan noticed that Craig was still blushing and looking at everywhere except him, laughing along with them.

Evan cleared his throat, and everyone went silent, waiting for their 'leader's' reaction

“So Mini anything you have to say” Evan told him in his ‘leader’ voice or as everyone told him.

“Huh ha umm”

“Well I just have to say I told you he wasn’t able to resist the all-powerful and mighty HOODINI!” Evan said jokingly.

Everyone erupted into laughter and shouting ‘Hoodini’ at Mini Ladd. Though secretly, Evan sent a wink towards Mini and Craig flushed a deep scarlet. “Yeah, yeah I fucking get it you bloody pricks” Mini said acting like he didn’t care, but oh he really did.

* * *

 

_**Fast forward 2 months later to another #AskMini** _

“Woah guys Mini just uploaded a video, and he didn’t tell us again!” Tyler said to the guys.

Now Delirious was here but by Skype but you couldn’t see his face and all the guys were at Mini’s House just for fun.

“Wait does this one have a Vanoss related question?” Marcel asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

“No it just has me and Brian do dumb shit to answer questions” Craig said.

“Well then let’s watch it you idiots” Nogla said rolling his eyes. And they did......

 

**_Right after this short chapter break._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Not very sorry about kinda cliffhanger i will make the next chapter soon which is the continuation of this chapter and were I left off. Anyways like always stay tuned and I'll talk to you all later!


End file.
